Ninja Kisses, Gessen Academy Edition
by Roxius
Summary: When they aren't busy enacting justice upon the evils of the world, the women of Gessen Girls' Academy have a tendency to snuggle up with one another when feeling most lonely. Two-shot, featuring Murakumo X Shiki, Yumi X Yozakura. Features characters from Shinovi Versus. Yuri, shoujo ai. Please read and review!
1. Murakumo X Shiki

It seemed that, just as the story had started for Murakumo, she was already slamming headfirst into the brick wall known as writer's block.

She gripped the drawing pen in her hand so tightly that she nearly could have snapped it in half. The frustration was already beginning to get to her.

Sitting in front of her, at her work desk, was the first page of the latest chapter of her newest comic. The cover page had been sketched, inked and colored, but this was the very first page that would be seen after passing that one. She had been working on said comic for many months, nearly an entire year, and she had never faced an issue like a lack of ideas or missed imagination before. Because she was a ninja herself, the story-line of a beautiful and courageous kunoichi facing against the evils of the world had seemed to flow easily. She knew how to depict the fights, how to write the dialogue, and how to craft the drama so it would be just enough to gradually tug at the reader's heartstrings. For Murakumo, she could not have been prouder of this comic.

However, she feared that she may have let her imagination run a little too wild in some parts, as the heroine of her comic, essentially an avatar for herself, had fallen in love with a rogue ninja from an ally clan. They had faced each other several times in the past, even fighting on opposite sides, but now they were reunited and their true feelings for one another were supposed to finally give way. It was the issue where the two of them would ultimately kiss and express the undying love they had fostered over the years.

Murakumo didn't know how to depict a romance scene, though.

"Arrrrrgh!" The young woman gripped her head in her hands. "I...I can't do it! I just can't! It's impossible!"

Murakumo hardly knew enough about dating or romance in general to even feel like she was ever qualified to so much as try to depict a realistic relationship between two people, especially a kunoichi and the rogue ninja that she was smitten with. Murakumo knew the characters well enough, she had made them after all, but she didn't know how they would possibly work as a couple. She didn't even know how a real kiss should look. The idea of attempting to draw that scene of passion made her afraid she would heat up from embarrassment so much so that she could set the page alight. To be a real writer, she either needed to do lengthy amounts of research (which she had done many times in the past, for numerous parts of her comic) or have some proper understanding of the experience she wished to draw so that it would seem honest and heartfelt. Murakumo didn't think any amount of reading or searching the internet would help her understand a kiss. There was only one other way...yet...

She'd never kissed anyone before, despite actually having a girlfriend herself. A girlfriend...who she just realized right now might be the only one appropriate to help her at this moment. Murakumo trembled. She didn't know if she could go so far as to give up her first kiss so casually, even if her girlfriend had insisted on it many times in the past, but this was no longer a matter of protecting innocence, it was a matter of finishing one's 'life's work'. She may have had to finally give it up after all.

Murakumo got up. She grabbed a camera to take a photo of the kiss, to study from it when she was drawing the scene, and she snatched up her mask from off her bed as well, slipping it over her face just before stepping out the door.

She needed to find Shiki.

* * *

><p>"Ha ha ha ha! I know, right? I mean, she just has no fashion sense, you know? A skirt THAT long in THAT color...ugh, I feel like I want to puke just imagining it in my head. Yeah, you're telling me. She's gonna need some serious help...no, no...I'm not the one going to help her! I thought that's what you were going to do! You know, offer to do it on my behalf because you're such a good friend? What? No? Oh, come on! Man, you just can't find good help these days. Look, I'm going to work a bit more on my blog, but I'll chat you up later, babe, okay? Okay? I'm not mad at you or anything. Okay? Okay, like, talk to you later! Ciao!"<p>

Shiki snapped her phone shut. She placed it aside and resumed typing speedily on her laptop, watching the stream of text fill out before her very eyes. She had been putting out new posts for her blog all day and she wasn't particularly thinking of stopping anytime soon. She had a heck of a lot that she wanted to say, especially when it came to whether or not it was fair for someone to step in when they thought that one of their friends was well on their way to being arrested by the fashion police. It was all ultimately insipid and pointless, but Shiki found it something enjoyable to chat about, and apparently people liked to listen to her opinions on the internet, so she would take all of the attention she could get. Shiki giggled as she read a comment on her newest post, some of the people she knew were just so damn funny.

Of course, there was a certain someone in the very same school as her that she wished would give her more attention these days. And, speaking of the devil...

"Murakumo, you thought you were good enough to sneak up on me? Hmph. Cutie." Shiki said aloud all of the sudden.

The masked girl stopped short of reaching the couch. "I...I wasn't trying to sneak up on you, Shiki..."

"You might want to wear shoes that make less noise, a skirt that doesn't shift so much when you walk, take lighter steps, and maybe a tighter bra too, so your boobs aren't noisily bouncing around everywhere." Shiki teasingly offered a few pointers.

Murakumo made a little squeak from behind her oni mask.

Shiki looked over at the other kunoichi while she continued to type with one hand, knowing the exact placement of every key by memory. "What's going on?"

Murakumo bashfully revealed the camera. "I...I need your help...with something...if that's okay with you, Shiki."

Shiki's eyes lit up as soon as she saw the photo-taking device in Murakumo's hands. "Ohhhh~! You want to take some pictures or something, is that it? Heh heh, you are an artist after all, I could imagine what sort of pictures you would need! Should I, like, go and slip into something a little more...appealing for you, my dear?" the blonde offered a playful wink at the end.

Murakumo waved her hands in a panic. "N-No! No no no no! It's nothing like that AT ALL!"

"Oh? It's not...?" Shiki frowned, looking disappointed that she couldn't get a chance to dress up sexy.

"I need to know how to kiss," Murakumo replied, and then quickly added, "For my comic, I mean!"

Shiki shut her laptop immediately, placing it onto the table beside her. No blog was about to keep her from the kiss that was definitely a damn long time coming.

"You want us to kiss and take a picture of it? You want a selfie?" Shiki asked, making sure she understood everything correctly.

Murakumo nodded. "Just a tiny kiss, if that's okay! I want to make sure I write the romance in my story correctly, and that's why I need it! I won't do anything p-pervy with it, honestly...!"

"Sounds legit!" Shiki laughed.

"I thought you would be really into it, Shiki, and...and you're my girlfriend...I wouldn't ask anyone else to kiss me..." Murakumo's blush must have been hot enough to make steam pour out from behind her mask, because Shiki just started giggling even louder. It was like church bells to Murakumo's ears, although she didn't think she'd ever have the courage to say something like that out loud.

"Oh my gosh, Kumo! You are such a doll! A total puppy! Oh, I could just pinch your adorable cheeks! ...And I might not just be talking about the ones on your face either..."

"Sh-Shiki! Please! Stay focused here!"

Shiki laughed some more. "Right, right, I'm sorry! Okay then, so you really want to kiss me, eh? After all this time? Even though it was your comic that inspired you to go for it, and not the fact that you have beautiful, lovely me waiting on your call for a smooch? Ah well, whatever works! So take off that mask and let's pucker up!"

Murakumo reached up toward her face, to remove her mask. But her fingers stopped just short of grasping it. The idea of kissing Shiki, it was an enjoyable one, on many different levels beyond simply getting material for her work. It would have satisfied a hidden lust inside of her. But...she was afraid to confront that lust. She hard been so used to concealing herself behind a mask, cowering inside her makeshift shell, for so long, that she was actually terrified of the thought of stepping out of it. Even when she wanted to be courageous, her brain would start bringing in those little thoughts of doubt.

"I...I don't know..."

Shiki was not amused, and she made it so known in the roughness of her voice. "What was that?" she put her hands on her hips, eyebrows knit into a glare.

"I'm...I'm embarrassed..." Murakumo started to tremble.

"Come on, Kumo!" Shiki groaned.

"...Is there any way we can do this...with my mask still on?"

Shiki stomped her feet. "Come ON, Kumo! Don't do this!"

"Ah! Y-You can kiss me through the mask!" Murakumo started to explain. "It's just a thin screen here, so that I can breath, so you can probably kiss through it! It would be easy! I'll look up some kissing pictures online later and use them for the drawing! It should be fine this way!"

Shiki's hair fluttered as her chakra levels started to rise; she looked like she was ready to start throwing a fit. She stormed straight up to Murakumo, who flinched, but she didn't dare try to run away. She knew about how fast her girlfriend could go, especially when she was dashing on the battlefield, and it far outstripped Murakumo's own speed. Running would have been a pointless effort on her part.

"Sh...Shiki...I'm sorry..."

Shiki's arm shot out, nearly faster than a bullet. Murakumo didn't have the time to react, to protect herself. The blonde snatched the oni mask straight off of Murakumo's face. With her eyes flooded by the room's artificial light, Murakumo let out a shriek, and Shiki leaned in and slammed her lips approximately over the other girl's, closing them shut and capturing them whole. Murakumo's eyes bulged so wide they could have taken flight, but Shiki had hers closed as she held the kiss for a few more seconds. Murakumo made a partial squirming movement and Shiki grabbed her by the waist to keep her still. Murakumo could feel Shiki's tongue on her mouth, in her mouth, running along the tops of her teeth, rubbing against her own tongue...Murakumo couldn't deny the tingling sensation that was starting to arise from deep below, a place where Shiki wasn't even coming in contact with.

When Shiki broke away, she was all smiles again. "Now THAT'S a kiss...finally!"

"Ah...ah..." Murakumo was gasping for air.

"Did you like it, Kumo?" Shiki giggled. She ran her hands up and down Murakumo's waist. "I tried holding off until you were ready, but when you teased me like that, saying you wanted to kiss but then backing out, of course I got a little frustrated! You're not mad, are you?"

Murakumo shook her head. "No, I'm not mad...and...and I liked it...alot!"

"Hehe, good to hear!"

"Ah, but, wait, we didn't take the picture!"

"Oh, that's right! Hmm, okay, how about we do it again? I can take it with my phone, and I'll send it to yours in a text later?"

"O...Okay..."

Shiki picked her phone off of the table and flipped it open. She held it over her and Murakumo's heads as they moved back in for another smooch. Thsi time, Murakumo was much more natural about it, her concerns over wearing her mask forgotten in light of Shiki's soft, tender lips enclosing against hers.

Minori fought back a chuckle from her hiding place, concealing herself in the room with a fake strip of wall, a typical piece of stealth-based equipment for a kunoichi such as herself. She had managed to watch the entire thing, having walked into the room just as Shiki and Murakumo first shared a kiss. Neither of them noticed her because they were so distracted with one another, which suited the childish ninja just fine.

She couldn't wait to tell Yumi and Yozakura about this new development in their friends' relationship.


	2. Yozakura X Yumi

Yozakura did not know whether she wanted to kiss or kill her fellow student Yumi right now. She wished she could have somehow accomplished both tasks at the same time, thus satisfying both of her very complicated and contradicting internal desires, but killing Yumi to kiss her would not have been very pleasant nor would the aftermath be anything but traumatizing, and so would kissing her and then killing her right after. In any case, she did not let her gaze waver as she glared up at the gorgeous young ice maiden that was holding a blade of crystallized snow to her throat. Yumi glared right back.

"Yozakura, you need to keep focused." Yumi ordered her.

'How can I keep focused, when every time I see you move like that, I get...!' Yozakura stopped her thoughts from going any further, and she wasn't about to let said thoughts become the words on her tongue anytime soon, that was for sure. "I'm sorry. I lost focus."

"You can't risk losing focus on the battlefield! You're lucky that I'm one of your allies! Imagine what an enemy would do! They wouldn't waste this chance to end you if they could!"

Yozakura scowled. She had no love for evil ninja either, and she was never going to speak up in their defense, but the gauntlet-wielding girl had always thought that Yumi had taken their grandfather Kurokage's teachings to a level that could not have been considered mentally healthy. She was a nice girl, an unequivocally sweet girl at times, but when it came to training with friends or engaging in real-life battle, Yumi was like another person, someone who was willing to enact justice by spilling blood if need be, and she wanted to enforce that mindset into anyone she worked with. Yozakura hated that about her, but she found it sort of attractive too, like watching a good girl go bad for just a little moment. Yozakura feared that Yumi was turning her into a terrible pervert the longer they spent time together.

This transition from distrust to lust had been steadily developing, ever since the day they first met as mutual orphans.

"Let's try again, Yozakura."

"...Alright."

Yozakura stood up. She brushed away the dust and dirt that had gathered on her clothes. Fortunately, nothing had torn yet. She hated how easily ninja techniques seemed to be able to rip through fabric. It cost a pretty yen to have to replace one's clothes after every battle. Yumi dispelled the ice blade, but it would not be long before she summoned them again, if Yozakura knew her as well as she did.

"You fight with hand-to-hand combat, and for a ninja, that is going to put you at an extreme disadvantage, especially against opponents who use long-range techniques and weaponry...such as THIS!" Yumi swiped her fan through the air, sending a razor-sharp icicle flying at Yozakura's ample bosom. Yozakura leaped to the left to avoid it, just in time, as it zoomed past. Yozakura could only imagine what it would feel having her breasts pricked by that thing.

Yumi had no intention of letting up; the fan was moving in her hand nearly too fast for eyes to follow as a barrage of icicles were sent flying, all of them charging straight for the other girl's position. However, some of the icicles began to diverge from the set path, moving more to the left and right at a slight angle, aiming to catch the opponent if they dared to try and avoid the main squall. The icicles in the middle were always the thickest and hardest, while the ones meant to try and ensnare you were thinner, smaller, but still ultimately just as dangerous. Yozakura knew this tactic well, it was a Yumi classic.

There were many things Yozakura knew about Yumi, some of them things that she doubted Yumi wanted her to know in the first place. She knew that Yumi adored shaved ice with sweet red bean syrup. She knew what Yumi's breast size was, although that was mostly because of the school's medical records and a little 'curious' digging. She knew that Yumi loved vanilla and disliked chocolate. She knew that Yumi was someone who tried to be the cool leader of the bunch but was really as susceptible and easily embarrassed as the rest of the Gessen girls. She knew that Yumi was good at making sweets but terrible at cooking meat. She knew that Yumi would sometimes cry when she thought no one was watching her. It was terrible of her to admit, but Yumi looked beautiful when she cried too.

Yozakura raised her massive gauntlets in front of herself in defense, just as the icicles finally hit. She held her stance as the shards of ice collided against her, the icicles either shattering against her gloves or tearing apart the parts of her outfit that they managed to reach. The pounding of the icicles was like a drill into her brain, a dull thunk over and over. It never seemed to end. When it did stop, though, Yozakura moved her throbbing arms back down to rest, her clothes barely anything more than tatters and underwear now.

Yozakura grit her teeth. It hurt, but it hardly meant anything at all, it was barely any pain at all compared to what Yumi put her poor, aching heart through every day. She should have been thinking about taking down the evil Hebijo Academy for good. She should have been thinking about her poor brothers and sisters, the siblings she was apparently unfit to raise on her own, all of them separated from one another and living with relatives across the country. Instead, she thought about Yumi all the time. She thought about this girl and she hated her and she loved her. If anything, she wanted to strangle her while telling her how much she damn well meant to her. But it would have been pointless. Love was the farthest thing from a priority in the life of a shinobi.

Yumi stared back at her with cold eyes. It wasn't just her style of fighting, everything about her could be cold in a way. Yozakura shuddered.

"You did well blocking that, Yozakura. But you need to be faster so that you won't even have to block it! You could have dodged it!"

"Yumi..." Yozakura raised her fists and bared them, clenching them tight enough to make the real hands within nearly bleed. "Shut up and keep going. Please."

Yumi was still for a moment, but she slowly complied, raising her fan high over her head. Yozakura prepared for another blast of ice, but suddenly, Yumi swung herself to the right, spinning her whole body as she did so, like a step in a dance. She fired a massive ice shard as she spun, and Yozakura shattered it apart with a swing of her fist, feeling something good from getting to finally punch something for once in this fight. She started charging straight for Yumi's position as the ice maiden continued to fire more shards. They were batted away like little more than harmless flies.

Yozakura didn't know why, but she suddenly felt rather good, and quite strong, stronger than usual. It might have been the adrenaline rush of it all.

She didn't know when she first realized that she was definitely in love with Yumi. It may have been during one of their previous training sessions. Maybe it was the time they were cooking a meal together and she saw up close how lovely Yumi looked when she laughed. Possibly that time they were both stuck completely nude and their chakra worn out, forced to walk all the way home as punishment for their losses. It could have been at any moment in the lives they'd spent together up until this point. Yozakura didn't remember at all, but she didn't fear about that. She just knew that, right now, she loved Yumi more than anything. Loved her enough to want to punch her in the face.

Yumi gasped; Yozakura was upon her faster than she'd expected. Yumi had to duck her head as Yozakura's gauntlet came swinging full-force at her. A second later and she would have been lying on the floor, her face completely caved in. She could have sworn she lost a few hairs on the top of her head, though. Yozakura's other fist went after Yumi next. She tossed her fan to her other hand and whipped it up in time to craft a small but fragile ice shield, using it to buffer the initial impact and keep her arm from being broken, but it still sent her sprawling across the floor nonetheless.

Yozakura was panting. She was starting to lose the adrenaline rush. She followed after Yumi, to try and catch her before she could get up, just as the ice maiden had done to her before.

Yozakura didn't care about winning or losing in this fight per say, as it was only supposed to be training, but to her, if she could truly pin Yumi down here and now, it would have meant something between the two of them. She didn't entirely know WHAT it would have meant, though. It wasn't like she could finally confess her feelings, and then Yumi would reciprocate said feelings, they would become a couple and then eventually marry and raise a bunch of kids. Still, like some sort of mental thing would happen between them, like ESP, and they would both know what it meant without them actually knowing what it meant. Yozakura figured that would happen...maybe.

Yumi was already beginning to get back onto her feet. She tipped her fan and fired another ice blast, this time a crack across the surface of the earth that took aim at Yozakura's feet. However, Yozakura, with whatever energy she still possessed, leaped over it and landed directly on top of Yumi. The ice maiden squealed, which Yozakura thought was very cute. She grabbed Yumi by the arm and rolled her over so they could stare into one another's eyes. Yumi's kimono was beginning to slip, revealing a hefty amount of cleavage.

"Yozakura..." Yumi gasped.

Yozakura realized that this was the first time that she'd ever managed to pin Yumi down.

She couldn't help herself anymore. Without even thinking, going on pure instinct and impulse, she leaned in and kissed her, gently, on the lips. It was a rather chaste kiss, very tame compared to the sort of thoughts that ran through Yozakura's mind on the darkest of nights. Still, it was probably the most simple and most reasonable way she could ever imagine to express her feelings properly for this girl.

'I shouldn't have done that.' Yozakura immediately thought as her lips parted from Yumi's. This hadn't been part of the plan...but to have Yumi under her like this, so open for attack...it couldn't have been helped. Not in a million years.

When she pulled away, Yozakura discovered that the ice maiden was literally weeping. She had tears rolling in tiny beads down her smooth, pale cheeks. Yozakura was stunned. Yumi tried to speak once or twice, but she was crying so badly that she choked on her own words. She took the other girl into her arms and held her. Yozakura expected her touch to be ice-cold, enough to freeze her down to the bone. However, Yumi was actually quite warm. Yozakura slowly wrapped her arms around her to return the embrace. She was careful not to squeeze too hard while wearing the gauntlets.

Apparently, Yumi had felt similarly for a very, very long time. Nearly as long as Yozakura herself. They had both been suffering from keeping quiet for far too long.


End file.
